


Dark South

by MRT46



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRT46/pseuds/MRT46
Summary: Summary: A stripper that Lupin and Jigen go to see one night at a show, turns out to be a key to Lupin's family history.Note: This is the introduction of my Orignal Character Kira Minami.Please Read and Review.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Dark South

Chapter 1

On a particular Saturday Night, Lupin and his partner Jigen went to a Strip club called Heavenly Bodies, which was a club on the more seedy side of Paris, France.

"Nothing better than watching sexy girls dance with your best friend," Jigen said.

"Yeah, but ya know... There are perks to being in a room full of really hot women." Lupin chimed in as they walked inside the place.

They both checked their coats and walked into the main area of the club. Music was pounding through the speakers, and neon lights were dancing around, but no one was on stage yet.

Jigen and Lupin settled at a front-row table and lit up a cigarette each for each other as they waited for the show to start.

A cute looking female waitress suddenly came up to them and smiled at them. She was short with red long hair, brown eyes, and she wore a black mini skirt, a white halter top, and black fishnet stockings with high heeled boots.

Lupin turned towards the woman "Hello there my good woman." He said as he smiled at her.

The woman blushed "Good evening, may I get something to drink for you and your friend?" She asked winking at Lupin.

Lupin nodded " Yes I'll have a glass of Chardonnay." He said.

Jigen then turned to the woman "And I'll have some Brandy, straight..." He said smirking at her.

The woman then nodded "Coming right up... Enjoy the show. The first person up is one called the Sapphire Angel. You'll love her." She said as she walked away.

Lupin smiled and then turned to Jigen " You hear that? We got here just in time to see the headliner." He said.

Jigen just leaned back in his seat and shrugged and he heard a voice on the speaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Heavenly Bodies is proud to present... Our beautiful headliner... Kira, the Sapphire Angel." The voice said.

Lupin sat up and then watched the girl who came out on stage.

She was about 5'9", with short black curly hair styled like Shirley Temple's hair. She also had beautiful blue eyes and a slight tan. She was also dressed in a blue lamé mini dress that reached to her thighs, and black spiked heels.

Everyone watched her dance, and it was so hot as the men watched her slide upside down the pole before coming back up again to slide her dress off her body, revealing a Sapphire Blue bra and panties set.

Kira then looked out into the crowd and saw two men from the front row as she walked down the stage. She then bent over backward and looked at them upside down.

She blew a kiss to both Lupin and Jigen, and then came back up to walk back upstage, and turn quickly to suddenly flash the whole crowd her huge breasts before leaving the stage to go behind the curtain. 

Lupin let out a long whistle "Now that's what I call a show... She is gorgeous." He said with hearts in his eyes.

Jigen nodded in agreement "Well let me tell you something... I'd take a girl like that... I'm single... you on the other hand are engaged to Fujiko." he said with a laugh.

Lupin laughed "Yeah, but she is a stripper, do you really wanna get involved with someone who has a bunch of men's eyes on her all the time?" he asked.

Jigen smirked as he looked at Lupin "Why not? You did." he quipped as he turned his eyes back to the stage to watch the next act.

*Hours Later*

"Well, that was one of the best nights I've had in a long time..." Lupin said as his mind was swirling from the lapdance he had gotten from Kira.

Jigen shook his head and sighed "Yeah what a nice we had, we both got our dicks teased by a hot stripper." He said.

Lupin smiled "That Kira is one hell of a woman..." he said.

Just then, they heard an alarm from a nearby jewelry store and a load of cop cars. Lupin and Jigen stopped short from the corner and ran the other way.

"Oh, man... What the hell is going on out here now?" Lupin asked as him and Jigen stopped behind a building to hide.

Jigen panted as he attempted to catch his breath before answering "I don't know, boss. But for some reason, I don't think they're after us." he said.

Just then they both looked from behind the building, and saw the cops catch someone and drag them away "Let go of me, You son of a bitch!" the woman yelled.

"Kira Minami... You're under arrest for Robbery...and breaking and Entering. I've been waiting a long time to catch you, Missy. You're going away for a long time... You were good for a while, but you slipped up. TAKE HER AWAY, MEN!!!" Zenigata yelled.

Lupin's face paled as he and Jigen exchanged confused looks "Kira....?" Lupin whispered to Jigen.

End Chapter 1...

Note: This is only an intro chapter... It will get better soon enough.


End file.
